MLP-Parting the veil sneak peek 2
Another sneak peek of M.L.P-parting the veil, enjoy. Chapter 3 Every Monday and Wednesday, the girls convened at the dance studio. Under Chiffon Veil's encouraging and spirited instruction, they learned all of the core movements of belly dance: lifts, drops, slides, shimmies, twists, circles, figure eights, and undulation. They always left the studio feeling invigorated and refreshed. For Sugarcoat, the dance class was one place where she could truly lower the defenses she normally kept up at Crystal Prep Academy and the outside world. Her favorite moments were when she worked one-on-one with Dean Cadance, who proved to be an enthusiastic and engaging instructor. She also enjoyed getting to know Miss Luna, who had introduced Dean Cadance to belly dancing in the first place - and thus, by extension, herself, Twilight, and the rest of their classmates. The vice principal of Canterlot High School carried herself with an air of dignity and authority that would have been right at home at Crystal Prep. Even with her busier schedule, Sugarcoat still made time to volunteer at the animal shelter with Fluttershy. One day, when no one else was around, the two of them quietly practiced their dance moves as the animals watched curiously. At least this was one audience that would not laugh at them or rat them out. Outside of Chiffon Veil's dance studio, Sugarcoat maintained her usual routine. She still hung out with her classmates, but simply never mentioned where she went Monday and Wednesday evenings. Whenever she had time to herself, she practiced her dance moves in her dorm room. She focused on undulations, because they were the most challenging move to master. One afternoon, Sugarcoat was in her dorm room, practicing before her mirror as an exotic melody played on her cell phone. In and out, she pushed and pulled her abdominal muscles - the slow movements always provided an excellent workout. Already she was thinking about her routine for the recital - she really wanted to emphasize the physical discipline and control she so admired... A knock came on the door. Snapped out of her reverie, Sugarcoat hastily pulled her shirt back down and silenced her phone before answering. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, dressed in their off-campus casuals. "Hey Sugarcoat," Sunny greeted her. "Ready to head out?" "Yes," Sugarcoat replied. "Let me get my shoes on." The three girls walked down the hall of the dormitory, chatting about the latest happenings on campus. On their way out, they passed Dean Cadance near the front entrance. The dean smiled as she waved to them. "Hello girls!" "Hello Dean Cadance," they replied in unison. Sugarcoat exchanged a knowing smile with Cadance. This gesture did not go unnoticed by her friends. Once the girls were off campus, Sour Sweet whispered to Sugarcoat. "I thought you didn't care much for Dean Cadance." Sunny added "I remember you once saying that a woman can be either likable or competent, but never both." It was true. Sugarcoat did indeed make a remark to that effect. Now, she found herself wishing that she had not. "I did," she replied impassively. "A long time ago. But ever since the Friendship Games, Dean Cadance has proven herself to be both." "No argument there," said Sunny. "Especially after what Cinch pulled." "Oh before I forget," Sour Sweet reached into one of her pockets and produced a pair of plastic wrapped cookies. "We got some extra snickerdoodles from the coffeehouse earlier." Behind her lips, Sugarcoat pushed her tongue against her teeth. Snickerdoodles were her favorite cookies. No! She had to summon her willpower. Despite Chiffon Veil emphasizing how all body types were welcome in belly dance, she wanted to be in optimal condition for the recital in three weeks. "No thanks." Sunny raised an eyebrow. "That's a first. I've never seen you turn down a snickerdoodle before." "Summer is just around the corner," deadpanned Sugarcoat. Thankfully, neither Sunny nor Sour pressed any further. They continued chatting as they strolled through a nearby park. All the while, Sugarcoat quietly chided herself. Here she was, off campus, alone with the two people she supposedly trusted the most, and she still could not bring herself to tell them about her new hobby. Like countless other opportunities over the last three weeks, she let this one slip through her fingers. Such dilly dallying was most unbecoming of a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt! Watching Sour Sweet devour the snickerdoodles she had just turned down was like salt on a wound. What good was it going to do to look her best if no one was there to watch? *** The following Wednesday, Sugarcoat arrived at the dance studio a little early. She found Luna on the dance floor with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Sugarcoat. Do you have a moment?" "Yes, Miss Luna. What's up?" "As you no doubt know, the recital will be in two weeks. Is there anybody you wish to invite?" Again Sugarcoat felt that knife twist between her ribs. Not since her conversation with Twilight after their first class had anybody brought up inviting her friends to the recital. "I haven't extended any invitations just yet. I'm afraid that..." Sugarcoat forced herself to meet Luna's eyes. "If you didn't mind me asking, Miss Luna, were you ever worried about others finding out?" Luna paused for but a moment before gesturing to the chairs lining the back of the studio. She and Sugarcoat each took a seat. "I was, actually," Luna said pensively. "For a long time, I did not tell any of my friends or family that I danced. I was worried about how they would react, and whether they would still respect me afterward. I didn't know it then, but I was in a Catch-Twenty-Two. I wanted to share this dance with my friends - I wanted them to come see me perform. Yet I was too embarrassed to invite any of them to my recitals." "Until Twilight and her brother showed up at one." Luna nodded with a smile. "I know Cadance wouldn't mind if I told you - our backs were to the wall. We knew that we could not just bail - we had worked too hard for that. Somehow, we pulled ourselves together and showed them what this dance has done for us, and what it meant to us. "Were it not for Twilight and Shining Armor showing up that day, I don't think Cadance would have volunteered to be on the studio's demo team - and have performed that Saturday morning when you were walking through the courtyard outside." Luna paused for a moment before cracking an impish smile. "Not too long ago, I told my sister. To my surprise, she was actually envious that she herself did not engage in some 'taboo extracurricular activity.' I did, however, have to tell her more than once that belly dancing did not involve me wrapping myself around a pole." Sugarcoat snickered. "Ultimately, the decision is yours and yours alone Sugarcoat," said Luna. "Because first and foremost, you dance for yourself." "Thank you Miss Luna," Sugarcoat said solemnly. "I'll let you know by next Monday." *** After class, Sugarcoat and Twilight Sparkle went for a walk. They had spent class practicing footwork, move combinations and improvisation. With the recital two weeks away, they, along with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, were each preparing their individual dance numbers. "Know what you're going to perform for the recital?" asked Twilight. "Something set to a slow tempo that calls for a lot of control," replied Sugarcoat. "Especially since Pinkie is bound to do a fast and bouncy number." Twilight fiddled with her smartphone. "Something like this?" Twilight presented her phone to Sugarcoat as a video played of a belly dancer slowly undulating to a somber string melody. "Yes," said Sugarcoat. "That song works perfectly." "I'll forward you the URL." Suddenly, a pair of hands reached under Twilight's arms and cupped her breasts from behind. "Guess who?" whispered a familiar voice. Twilight gave a start, dropping her phone. She and Sugarcoat whirled around to find none other than Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest standing behind them. Indigo and Lemon were both clad in their off-campus casuals. "Long time no see, Twilight!" crowed Indigo. "Hiya Sugarcoat." "Indigo, Lemon, good to see you," said Twilight as she gave a wry smile. Sugarcoat was surprised to see the former Shadowbolt keep her cool after the way Indigo had just groped her. Lemon picked Twilight's phone up from the ground. Her eyes widened as she took in the dancer in the video. "Didn't know you were into this, Twilight." Indigo looked at the video and scoffed. "Only thing missing here are some dirty old men stuffing dollar bills into her underwear." "Actually, belly dance was originally performed exclusively by women for women," Twilight said coolly as she took back her phone. Lemon narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?" Twilight glanced at Sugarcoat for a second before replying "I've been taking classes." "Classes?" Indigo asked incredulously. "Like what, anthropology?" Sugarcoat gathered her resolve. The opportunity was right in front of her and she was not going to waste it! "Like actual belly dancing classes." She paused for a moment before adding "Both of us." Indigo and Lemon stared at them incredulously for a moment. Two moments. Three. Suddenly, they both began to snicker before bursting into laughter. They laughed so hard that they began to tear up. "You two?" chortled Lemon. "Belly dancing?" "The Klutzy Egghead and Little Miss Serious Face?" chuckled Indigo. Their laugh attack continued until both of them nearly doubled over. This was exactly the reaction Sugarcoat had expected from both of them. "So," chirped Lemon as she leaned up against Sugarcoat. "What are their names?" "What do you mean?" asked Sugarcoat. "C'mon," Lemon pulled her shirt up to expose her midsection as she swayed her hips. "You're obviously both learning to shake your tails for somebody special!" "What?" Twilight protested. "No, it's nothing like that!" Indigo looked sideways at them as she got on her knees and flicked her tongue inches from Lemon's navel. Sugarcoat flushed red. Accustomed as she was to Indigo and Lemon's shenanigans, she was utterly appalled that they would even think that she and Twilight would take up anything just to impress anyone for any reason. "This is not pole dancing or stripping!" Sugarcoat barked. Indigo and Lemon were both taken aback by her sudden outburst. That definitely got their attention! Regaining her composure, Sugarcoat continued, pouring sincerity into every word. "I used to think that too. But ever since I...we took up belly dancing, it has opened our eyes to a lot. We dance for ourselves - for our own betterment." Indigo and Lemon exchanged contrite looks. They knew that Sugarcoat would never lie to them. "Hey, we getcha," said Indigo. "Sorry about what we said just now." "It's just...y'know..." stammered Lemon. "We can't imagine either of you wiggling around half-naked." "Why don't you come see for yourself?" asked Twilight. Sugarcoat seized the moment. "In two weeks, we'll be having our recital. Saturday morning at 10 A.M. at White Tail Gardens." "I'll be there!" said Lemon Zest. "I also still have my costume from last Halloween. Either of you wanna borrow it?" "Thanks, but they'll be providing costumes," replied Twilight. "Real ones," added Sugarcoat. "Just seeing you both wearing those will be well worth it!" said Indigo with a sly grin. "Count me in!" "Thank you, Indigo, Lemon," said Sugarcoat, finally allowing herself to crack a smile. "I'll text you both the details." "Oh and don't worry," whispered Indigo in a conspiratorial tone. "We won't tell anybody about your new hobby. Wouldn't want any stalkers latching onto either of you." Lemon giggled as she mouthed the name 'Trenderhoof.' "I gotta say, Sugarcoat," Indigo continued. "I'm relieved to hear that you actually have a life outside of Sunny's clique!" "Well, gotta run!" said Lemon. "We've got two chili cheeseburgers with our names on them waiting for us. Ciao!" As Indigo and Lemon sauntered off, Twilight and Sugarcoat shared a victorious smile. Two down. Two to go. Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:Hasbro Category:Cookie jar Category:YTV